trashlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Chanticlear Lee
Basic Information Chanticlear Lee, known as 'Chanti' to pretty much everyone except his mother, is one of the main characters of the ongoing RP chronicles. He is owned and played by me, Arin (Ghost Hole King). He is part of what is known as the Dream Team. Chanti is often seen with his best friend, Dennis Mayfair, or other friends such as Stan Ondo and Ivan Wright. He and Dennis often butt heads due to personality differences or general shittiness, but they're so close, they can almost always make up. They eventually become like brothers to each other, and in some AUs, they are actually brothers by blood. Chanti was born in Colquitt, Georgia to Eloise and Yancy Lee on April 12, 1987. He is not known for his physical strength, preferring to leave the heavy lifting to Dennis. Rather, he is known for his intelligence, but he doesn't always choose to use said intelligence and will sometimes let his emotions take over. Due to being raised in the Deep South, Chanti speaks with a thick Southern drawl. He is bisexual, but has a history of more male partners than female partners. Physical Appearance Chanti is a blonde young man in his late twenties. His eyes are light grey and he has a slight build with lean muscle. He stands at about 6'1-6'2 and is reportedly 130 pounds. Chanti considers himself to be quite good-looking, and most agree is isn't wrong. The only thing marring his face is his blind left eye and two small scars on his left eyebrow, a few remnants of a devastating car crash when he was 18. He is incredibly vain and it usually takes him close to an hour to get ready in the morning. His favorite color is blue, and he usually exclusively wears that color. He also has some kind of bird fetish, because he has a large tattoo of wings on his back that go down the backs of his arms. He thinks it's really cool, while others no doubt find it really dorky. He has an incredibly cute and perky butt, unlike most Scandinavians. Between Chanti and Davis, it's hard to tell which of them is more attractive and their respective boyfriends are absolutely no help in ending the stalemate. Personality Chanti's most outstanding and irritating personality trait is his self-centeredness. He is prideful and self-absorbed, but like any person, he tries not to be all the time. He is certain that he is probably the smartest, prettiest, most deserving person in the world. He could get lost in his own eyes every time he looks into a mirror. Chanti is just very in love with himself and he treats himself the way he thinks he should be treated. But he also holds himself to this standard in his dealings with other people and often treats people to extravagant gifts, often while not expecting anything in return. When one is as confident as Chanti, sometimes one stops caring about how others view them, being quite satisfied with their own self-image. Chanti is so confident, he doesn't care if people stare at him for wearing something unconventional or doing something strange, as long as he knows he looks good or thinks he is in the right. He doesn't care if people think he's feminine or likes feminine things. He knows he looks hot while doing these things. Chanti was born into a wealthy family, so money has little value to him, which contributes to his habit of giving extravagant gifts or even paying for entire surgeries without caring about being repaid, to the annoyance of less well-off friends like Dennis. Chanti is also a hopeless romantic with a weakness for a pretty smile and a nice face. Once he falls, he falls hard. Any lack of reciprocation is enough to put him into a deep depression, which makes him capable of lashing out at even his closest friends or the object of his infatuation. But as a lover, Chanti is loyal, supportive, and affectionate to a fault. Once in a committed relationship, he will never cheat or knowingly hurt his partner. He will always rush to their defense, even if it puts him in an uncomfortable or dangerous situation. Gallery Shoot.png Kittyqat.png QUALITY.png HELP.png Trivia * he is actually a kitty, don't let him fool u * no matter what the real year is, he is 27. don't question it. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Precious Sons Category:Greaser Gang Category:Dream Team